


taste the tension, now i'm begging

by karasunonolibero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Choking, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Roleplay, a little plot if u squint, consensual dubcon?, names like 'slut/whore'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: “You know, if there’s even a single note missing from that briefcase, someone’s going to have to be held responsible,” Oikawa says, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Someone’ll have to pay. Are you willing to be that someone, Kou-chan?”~or, Suga shows up on Oikawa's doorstep with a suitcase and a plan.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	taste the tension, now i'm begging

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have any reason for this i just wanted kinky oisuga smut so here we are
> 
> before we get into it i want to clarify the level of consent here...it's not Quite consensual non-consent but it's more like consensual dubcon?? not to spoil but everything Is 100% consensual and discussed prior
> 
> p.s. i reused this title from an old orphaned fic from last year...shhhhh
> 
> read the russian translation here!

When Suga shows up on Oikawa’s doorstep with a briefcase and a dead serious expression, Oikawa isn’t sure what to think.

“The hell are you doing here?”

Okay, so maybe he could have been a little nicer with his greeting. But he’s been antsy, waiting all day for a package from Kuroo. He’d been expecting Ennoshita, or maybe Noya. He hasn’t seen much of Suga—all Oikawa really knows about him is that he’s one of Kuroo’s boy toys. He didn’t know Suga actually _did_ things for the gang. But here’s Suga, dressed plainly in a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and an unimpressed look.

Suga holds up the briefcase. “I have it.”

Oikawa glances around, then yanks him inside and shuts the door. “You have what?”

“The package. The one you’ve been waiting for.” Suga sets the briefcase on the table in the foyer and flips the latches to open it. Inside are stacks of bills, banded together neatly.

“This is all of it?” Oikawa’s eyes scan the stacks, mentally approximating the value. “Two million yen?”

“Two million yen.”

Oikawa snaps the case shut and studies Suga, who’s got his arms crossed calmly. “Why’d they send you?”

“Why not?” Suga tips his chin up defiantly. Oikawa chuckles, grabbing him by the chin and waiting for the flinch. Suga doesn’t. Interesting. But before he can say anything, Suga’s talking again. “You didn’t expect me. You thought it was going to be Ennoshita or Noya or Yamamoto, I bet.”

“They’re the usual runners, so yes.” Oikawa smirks, staring Suga down. “I’m surprised Kuro-chan let his little pet out.”

“Kuroo doesn’t know I’m here,” Suga tells him, which is _also_ rather interesting. Kuroo is famously possessive over his toys; he’d scowled at Oikawa for a week after a bit of harmless flirting with Akaashi.

“Why not?”

“Why should he? He’s busy and we were running out of time to make the delivery. I figured I might as well…lighten his load.” Suga blinks, big hazel eyes fluttering shut for the briefest of moments.

_Oh_.

Well, if that’s how Suga wants to play it, who is Oikawa to say no? Terushima’ll get a kick out of it when he hears about it later. Oikawa loosens his grip, trailing the tip of his pointer finger along Suga’s jaw, his touch feather-light. “You know, if there’s even a single note missing from that briefcase, someone’s going to have to be held responsible,” he says, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Someone’ll have to pay. Are you willing to be that someone, Kou-chan?”

“Yes,” Suga replies in the same quiet tone, voice steady.

“Then get on your knees while I count.” Oikawa watches Suga slink to his knees, the movement fluid and practiced. The image of him doing this with less clothing on flashes through Oikawa’s mind, but he pushes that away for the minute and turns his attention to the case in front of him. He drags the counting out, aware of Suga’s eyes locked on him. Fuck, he looks so good on his knees like that.

Suddenly, Oikawa gets why Kuroo’s bragged so much about Suga.

Because Kuroo is prone to bragging. And for a man like him, it’s justified. He’s successful, wealthy, and surrounds himself with good company—good company that includes not one, but two personal sluts who've chosen a life of luxury and safety in exchange for catering to Kuroo's every fantasy.

“Oh god, Suga-chan’s mouth is a fucking…it’s a fucking dream,” Kuroo had said one night while completely wasted. “Fuck. A goddamn…champion cock-sucker. And his _ass_, don’t even get me started. Anything, as hard and rough and fast as I want, he just takes it. Kinky motherfucker. Maybe even kinkier than me.”

Oikawa finishes counting the money. He’s missing a single note. “Well, Kou-chan,” he says, turning back to the man on his knees, “we appear to have a bit of a problem.”

“Hmm?” Suga’s face is the picture of innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re ten thousand short, sweetheart.” Oikawa walks right up to him, forcing Suga to look straight up if he wants to make eye contact.

“Oh, dear,” Suga says with a curl of his lip. “I’m so sorry. There must be a mistake.”

“Remember what I said. Someone’s going to have to pay. Now, we can do one of two things,” Oikawa cooes, combing a hand through Suga’s hair. “I can send you back to Kuro-chan with this briefcase and a note from me telling him never to fuck around with Seijoh again, and demand that he personally deliver me the missing yen before sunrise. Or, _you_ can make up the difference yourself, and Kuro-chan never has to know.”

Suga appears to consider it. “What price would you demand?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Oikawa says with a predatory grin. “I’ll just take what I want from you.”

Suga’s lashes flutter as he answers. “I’ll pay it,” he whispers.

“Oh, believe me, you will.” Oikawa crooks a finger. “Come with me, you little slut.”

He expects more of a reaction to the nickname, maybe surprise or even offense, but Suga just draws in a shuddering breath, and Oikawa has to wonder if Kuroo calls him that on the regular. Suga moves to stand up, but Oikawa is quicker, pressing his foot between Suga’s shoulder blades to force him back down. “Did I say you could stand up?”

Suga’s cheeks flush red, but his eyes are wide with excitement as he proceeds to crawl after Oikawa. Oikawa has to wonder exactly what Kuroo’s trained him to do. He’s excited to find out.

Once they’re in his bedroom, Oikawa stops next to the bed, eyes locked on Suga as he slinks in. Suga looks unsure, stopping to sit back on his heels in seiza once the door’s shut behind him.

“Take your shirt off,” Oikawa orders him, his words quiet but still utterly commanding. Suga bravely meets his gaze as he slips his shirt off, revealing planes of silky smooth, pale skin freckled with beauty marks like the one under his left eye. Once Oikawa’s gotten a satisfactory eyful, he turns to his bedside table where the toys are kept. He doesn’t think he’s got quite the collection that Kuroo seems to, but they’ll make do tonight. He pulls out a pair of padded handcuffs, making sure Suga gets a good look at them before putting them on, locking Suga’s hands behind his back. Suga looks up at him, lower lip caught between his teeth, clearly nervous, but he doesn’t struggle. It appears he’s already accepted his fate. Good.

“Now, I think we can get started.” Oikawa unzips his jeans, pushing them down just enough to let the hard-on he’s been sporting since he watched Suga drop to his knees spring free. “How about you get to proving you’re serious about paying the difference.” He doesn’t wait for Suga to answer, just grabs a fistful of fair hair and drags Suga’s mouth towards him and shoves inside.

Suga swallows him down easily, and now Oikawa understands why Kuroo brags so much. Suga’s throat is wonderfully hot and tight, constricting around him.There’s the hint of a gagging sound; Oikawa wonders if he can fuck the whole sound out of him. So he tries thrusting all the way in and is instantly rewarded with a choking noise. “Oh, so the little slut has a gag reflex after all,” he taunts, fucking in again, and again, just to hear it.

Suga’s staring up at him, eyes wide and brimming with tears, but he’s clearly not panicking, so Oikawa keeps going, tightening his grip in Suga’s hair and fucking his throat properly. With his free hand, he snakes into his back pocket for his phone, opening the camera and pointing it at Suga’s face. “Smile pretty for the camera, Kou-chan.”

Suga’s eyes widen at the phone angled toward him, but he can’t pull away with how tightly Oikawa’s holding his hair. “It’s just a little insurance,” Oikawa says innocently. “Proof of the deal. We wouldn’t want to have no record of this and you have to do it all over again, would we? Or maybe…maybe you’re such a slut, that’s exactly what you want.”

Oikawa pushes Suga’s head down, shoving his cock down Suga’s throat until he’s gagging and drooling, and keeps him there while Oikawa presses the shutter button, listening to the artificial click as he snaps a series of photos in quick succession. God, Suga looks so fucking beautiful and used like this, lips stretched wide and tears brimming at his eyeline, it’d be criminal not to capture it. He blinks and tears stream down his cheeks, but still he doesn’t resist, letting Oikawa hold him down and fuck into his mouth and drag him around as much as he wants.

Oikawa yanks him up, relishing in the gasp Suga takes in when he does, like he’s been desperate for air this whole time but placed Oikawa’s desires first. It’s _hot_, is what it is, especially with the way Suga’s eyes burn into him, begging for more.

They’re still mostly dressed.

“You know, Kuro-chan brags about your ass all the time,” Oikawa informs him, dropping to one knee and lifting Suga’s chin with two fingers. “There’s not a clan leader in Tokyo who doesn’t know all the filthy things you let him do to you.”

Suga’s eyes widen at that. Does he really not know his ass is basically famous? “All it takes is a few drinks before he’s telling us everything, you know,” Oikawa continues. “Tells us how good you suck dick. How he chokes you and ties you up, how rough he spanks and whips and fucks your ass, and how much you _like_ it. You just let him do anything he wants to you, huh? And you beg him for more, don’t you?”

“Oikawa-san,” comes the pleading cry, broken as it slips out. Oikawa’s dick twitches at how shredded Suga’s throat sounds and how deeply red Suga’s blushing now.

“It’s not very fair of him to brag about you and then keep you all to himself, you know,” Oikawa goes on, running his thumb along Suga’s lower lip; Suga opens up, sucking at the digit. “What do you think he’d do if he knew you were here with me, showing yourself off, hmm?” Suga whines, clearly conflicted. Oikawa decides to prod him a little more. “I hear he gives harsh punishments if you don’t follow his rules. And I hear you’re not allowed to have much fun with anyone other than him, is that right?”

Suga swallows. “Akaashi and I are allowed to play with each other whenever we want,” he says as Oikawa slips his thumb from his mouth, “but we still have to be available for him. If we’re busy or too tired from playing with each other when he wants us, we get punished.”

“So tell me, then,” Oikawa continues, voice low and saccharine, “how he would punish you if he knew you were here whoring yourself out to me for a few thousand yen?”

Suga shudders, eyes fluttering shut as he trembles. “I—I don’t know…”

“Then tell me how he punishes you and Kei-chan if you’re not ready for him.”

Suga flushes an even deeper shade of red, the color bleeding down his neck to the top of his chest. “He…he ties us up on our hands and knees, facing each other, and he’s got these fucking machines that he uses on us, and we have to look at each other the whole time, and whoever breaks eye contact or comes first gets a cock cage and no playtime for a week.”

Oikawa hums out an amused laugh. Kuroo’s fucking _filthy_—no wonder he needs two sluts just to satiate his kinks. “I wonder what creative punishment he’ll come up with just for you, when he finds out you’ve been here offering yourself up to me,” he muses, trailing a hand down Suga’s chest to flick a thumb over his erect nipples. Suga whimpers, goosebumps prickling over his arms, but he doesn’t respond. “Want to play a game?”

Suga nods. Oikawa leaves him in the middle of the floor, to retrieve a coin from his bedside table. Suga frowns at it, like he wasn’t expecting such a mundane item. “This little hundred-yen beauty is going to tell you whether you get to come tonight,” Oikawa informs him, holding it up in front of his face. “You guess heads or tails. If you guess correctly, I’m going to make you come until you come dry and you’re begging me to stop. If you guess wrong, I’ll edge you to hell and back and then send you back to Kuro-chan still hard and aching. It’s up to you if you want to tell him why. Sound fair?”

Suga’s eyes are dark with lust as he appears to consider both options before he nods again. “Okay. Heads.”

Oikawa flips the coin and lets it clatter to the floor between them. It turns a few times before landing flat.

Tails.

Suga lets out a loud whine at that, gaze darting up to Oikawa as though he’s already protesting the outcome. “Well, Kou-chan, it looks like your night just got a little more difficult,” Oikawa says with a wicked smirk. “And just so you don’t get any ideas, you are to tell me when you’re getting close. If you disobey me tonight, then I’ll just have to tell Kuro-chan how bad you were. I’m sure he’ll have some fun punishments for you.”

Suga’s eyes widen. Oikawa knows exactly what Kuroo’s punishment for coming without permission is—alcohol really makes the man loosen his lips—and he also knows that Suga _hates_ it with a passion. So that should be enough to keep him behaving. “I’ll be good,” he breathes out.

“You had better.” Oikawa crooks his finger. “Come here, bend over the bed.”

Suga comes shuffling toward him on his knees, awkward but determined, until he’s reached the side of the bed. Oikawa decides to have some mercy and help him stand, placing a firm hand between Suga’s shoulder blades and pushing him down till he’s bent over the side. “Show me what you have to offer,” he murmurs, pulling Suga’s jeans and underwear down. Once he’s got those out of the way, he kicks Suga’s feet apart to spread his legs, running a hand over his ass appreciatively. He gives it an experimental smack, ignoring Suga’s muffled cry in favor of watching the skin color slightly at the impact. Oikawa hums in approval, spreading the cheeks apart to get a look at his hole.

Not for the first time, Oikawa muses that Kuroo Tetsurou is one lucky man. Suga’s ass is perfect, from the curve of his cheeks to the sensitive little hole, which winks when Oikawa runs a dry thumb over the rim. “Cute,” Oikawa decides, reaching back into his bedside table for a bottle of lube and a medium-sized dildo. “Now, Kou-chan, I think I know what I want to do with you tonight.”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t keep you too long. I know you’ll want to get back to your master,” Oikawa says, flipping the bottle open and coating two fingers with lube, “so how about you entertain me with this pretty hole of yours, hmm?”

He doesn’t give Suga a chance to reply, slipping a finger in and gasping himself at how Suga clenches down around just the one finger. “God, you’re so fucking tight. Is Kuro-chan neglecting you?” Oikawa taunts.

Suga responds with a sharp gasp. “More,” he demands breathily.

“Already? Where are your manners, slut?” Oikawa lands a solid spank to Suga’s ass.

“More, _please_!”

“Alright, alright. There we are.”

Suga practically purrs when Oikawa adds a second finger, back bowing in a deep arch like he knows how sensual it looks. “Mmm, yes, like that.”

“_Such_ a little slut. I bet this still isn’t enough for you. Bet you want something bigger.” Oikawa thrusts his fingers in deeply, curling them and listening to Suga whimper as he _just_ misses his prostate. “Sluts don’t beg for fingers, do they? No, they want _cock_.”

Suga keens, rocking his hips back onto Oikawa’s fingers; Oikawa grips his hip, holding him in place. “If you want something, you should ask for it,” Oikawa murmurs into his ear, running his free hand through Suga’s hair. “Is there something the slut wants?”

Suga shuts his eyes, blushing furiously, his voice quiet but unwavering when he answers. “I want your cock, Oikawa-san, please give me your cock.”

“Earn it, then.” Oikawa takes his fingers away, ignoring Suga’s pathetic little whines and shakes of his hips and picking up the dildo instead. It’s got a suction cup on the end so it can be easily stuck to a wall or a window—or in this case, the floor. Oikawa kicks the pile of Suga’s clothes out of the way to stick the dildo onto the floor and catches sight of something out of the corner of his eye. Something sticking out of the back pocket of Suga’s discarded jeans. “Oh? What’s this?” Oikawa wonders aloud, reaching for it.

Suga turns his head to see what’s going on, and he gasps. “That’s—”

“I’ll tell you what it is.” Oikawa smirks as he pulls a ten thousand yen note from Suga’s pocket. “This is the ten thousand yen I was missing. Fancy that.”

“I—Oikawa-san, I can explain,” Suga begins.

“Really? Because I’m very interested to know why the exact amount missing from the case just so happens to be in your pocket. And why, when I told you you were short, you didn’t simply take this out.” Oikawa stands up, folding the note and holding it in front of Suga’s face. “Though I think I know why.”

“Oikawa-san—”

“You didn’t really come to me for the delivery. You came to me because you wanted to get _fucked_,” Oikawa concludes. “Poor little slut. Kuro-chan really must be neglecting you, hmm? Is that why you came all the way to Seijoh to beg for cock?” Oikawa slaps Suga’s cheek, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to get him to yelp. “You want to be a slut, Kou-chan? You want to whore yourself out to all of Tokyo? I’ll give you what you want. Open your fucking mouth.”

Suga does, and Oikawa places the folded bill between his teeth. “Don’t you dare let that go,” he tells Suga, almost sweetly. “Now. What you’re going to do is ride that dildo until I decide you’re ready for my cock. Understand, Kou-chan?”

Suga nods. Oikawa spanks him, laughs at the little jump Suga does. “Get on it, then.”

Suga slides back to his knees, shuffling across the floor to where the dildo sits waiting for him. Oikawa takes the liberty of lubing it up, but makes Suga lower himself without help. The knit of Suga’s brows, the frustration on his face, and the little hisses of annoyance that slip past his teeth are all too amusing as he tries to grip the toy with his bound hands. Oikawa leans back against the foot of his bed and just watches. He’ll get it. Finally, Suga seems to figure it out, if the relieved moan that slips out of him is any indication. He sinks down, tossing his head back in bliss as he rocks his hips, getting used to the stretch of the toy.

“I thought I asked you to ride it, Kou-chan,” Oikawa says, almost lazily. “Thought you were going to be a good slut.”

So ride it he does. Suga lifts his hips and starts to move, humming out a low groan of contentment as he bottoms out. Before long, he’s fallen into something of a rhythm, the muscles in his stomach and thighs tensing beautifully as he rides.

God, Suga looks so fucking pretty like this, tears streaming down rosy pink cheeks, cock stiff and leaking as he bounces desperately on the toy. Little whimpers of pleasure escape every time he sinks down, and though it _would _be fun to keep making Suga tease himself, Oikawa’s own cock has been severely lacking in attention. “That’s enough,” he says, and Suga’s noise of displeasure is clear, but he stops bouncing on the dildo. “Get on the bed with your ass up.”

Suga almost trips twice in his haste to scramble onto the bed. Oikawa, meanwhile, takes his sweet time undressing, folding his clothes and putting them aside in a neat pile, just to torture Suga a bit longer. He takes the money, still folded between Suga’s teeth, and sets it on the nightstand; Suga’s jaw works; he must have been clenching it this whole time.

“Now.” Oikawa smacks Suga’s ass with both of his palms, grinning at the surprised yelp he gets. “Are you ready for my cock?” Suga just whimpers, nodding as he tries to squirm around to look at Oikawa. “You’re not going to come and fuck this up for yourself, are you? No, you’ll be a good little _fuckslut_ for me, won’t you?”

“No, no, I won’t, I’ll be good,” Suga babbles out, wiggling his hips like he’s begging.

“I want to hear you say it, Kou-chan. Tell me exactly what you’re going to be for me,” Oikawa taunts, draping himself over Suga’s back to nip at his ear.

“I’ll be a good fuckslut for you, please, Oikawa-san!”

“Well, since you’re asking so nicely.” Oikawa grabs Suga by the hips, pulling him back and lining his cock up with Suga’s ass, pressing in just enough to tease. “Should I make you work for it?” Oikawa muses aloud, laughing aloud when Suga looses a pathetic whine. “Fine, fine, I’ll give you what you want.” And with that, he thrusts in, groaning at how easily Suga’s ass opens up to accept him. Even after fucking the dildo, he’s still beautifully tight, velvety walls gripping Oikawa’s cock like a dream.

“That’s a good little fuckslut,” Oikawa coos, grinding in deep and listening to Suga keen. “So good at taking cock, just like Kuro-chan brags about.”

“Oikawa-san, please,” Suga begs, “fuck me, _use_ me, please.”

“You’re begging me to fuck you even though you know you can’t come?” Oikawa chuckles. “How masochistic are you?”

“Please, I want it!”

Oikawa wraps one hand around Suga’s throat, squeezing until he hears Suga gasp for air. “Who’s fucking you right now?”

“You are!”

“Say my name, fuckslut,” Oikawa corrects him, using his free hand to hook two fingers into Suga’s mouth. “Fucking _scream _it.”

“Oikawa-san!” Suga cries around the fingers. “I’m—ah, fuck—I’m getting fucked by Oikawa-san!”

“And you love it, don’t you?” Oikawa prompts him, squeezing Suga’s throat again when he nods. “Fuck, you feel so good, so fucking hot, you’re gonna make me come.” Suga sobs then, tightening around Oikawa as he squirms. “I’m gonna come in your ass, how do you like that? I’ll fill you up and send you back to Kuro-chan so he knows you were being a slut for me.”

Suga whines again, hips rocking back to meet Oikawa’s thrusts. His mouth works, but no words come out, just strangled sighs as Oikawa fucks into him. He gasps again, and that’s what sends Oikawa over the edge. The pleasure that’s been coiling deep in his abdomen explodes, drawing a low groan as he thrusts in deep and hits his peak. Suga gasps in a sharp breath as Oikawa takes his hands from his throat, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

“I’m not quite finished with you yet, you know,” Oikawa purrs into Suga’s ear, patting his ass almost sweetly as he pulls out. “You’ve been so good for me, not coming when I told you, so I’m going to give you a little present. Would you like that, fuckslut?”

Suga shivers, but nods. Oikawa hums out a laugh and reaches over to the drawer, pulling out a silver metal butt plug. “Just for you,” Oikawa tells him, “to keep my come in you until you get home.”

Suga’s collapsed on the bed, flat on his front, but still pushes his hips up when Oikawa nudges at his hole with the lubed toy. It slides in easily, Oikawa watching entranced as Suga’s rim gapes around the widest part of the plug as he pushes it in.

“Now,” Oikawa says, patting the end of the plug and listening to Suga’s weak cry of protest, “go crawl back to your master and show him how good I fucked you.”

After he’s sent Suga on his well-fucked, merry way, Oikawa pulls out his phone to go through the pictures he’s taken. He chooses a few particularly lewd ones and sends them off.

OUTGOING

>> tetsu-chan!! he’s on his way back

INCOMING

<< holy shit, those pics are HOT

INCOMING

<< you didn’t rough him up too bad, did you?

OUTGOING

>> nothing more than he asked for

INCOMING

<< did he give you a hard time? he can be a real brat sometimes

OUTGOING

>> no, you’ve trained him well, he was a perfectly behaved slut

OUTGOING

>> so nicely behaved that i even sent him back with a little gift. enjoy finding it ;)

OUTGOING

>> oh, and just so you know—he hasn’t come all night, so he may start begging you to play as soon as he gets back

INCOMING

<< you’re evil and i love it

INCOMING

<< i could play with him when he gets back…or i could torture him a little more

OUTGOING

>> now who’s evil, hmm?

OUTGOING

>> i’m still surprised you were willing to share.

INCOMING

<< well, he was curious about being with you, so who was i to tell him no

INCOMING

<< i’m glad it worked out for everyone

OUTGOING

>> want terushima for a night?

INCOMING

<< oh, suga and akaashi would love that. i know they both want to know what that tongue ring feels like

OUTGOING

>> trust me when i say they’ll love it

OUTGOING

>> but if you don’t film them and send it to me we’re no longer friends

INCOMING

<< lol i got you

INCOMING

<< oh damn, i see him coming up the driveway

INCOMING

<< …i gotta go

Oikawa chuckles. He can guess what Kuroo’s doing now. He puts his phone away and putters around the room, changing the sheets and cleaning the toys while he waits for Kuroo’s update.

Two hours later, Oikawa gets another text.

INCOMING

<< we GOTTA do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
